Episode 23: The Lucky Duck
The Lucky Duck is the 23rd episode of Between The Lions. Plot A cute duck comes out of his book and wants to be bad. So he sings a song but it did not work because his author wrote him cute. So Lionel writes a book called "The Yucky Duck" (which sounds similar to his original title "The Lucky Duck"). But Leona wants him in his own book (because there's no cute duck in the original book). So Click makes a copy of him. The duck pushes the copy into the original book and he goes into the other book. Segments Martha Reader and The Vowelles: mud Fred Says: mud Letter Bugs: mud, mug, bug Arty Smartypants: bug, but, butter, butterfly The Adventures of Cliff Hanger: Cliff Hanger and The Big Flying Rug Seesaw: rug, mug, muck, duck BB the King of Beast: Troubled by Letter Y: (EKA: Episode 15: There's a Fly in My Soup) Information Hen What's Your Name?: Short U (EKA: Episode 09: Fuzzy Wuzzy, Wuzzy?) A word from Stephon Marbury: dunk (EKA: Episode 18: Hug, Hug, Hug!) Bouncing Letter Word Stage: dunk, duck, puck, pup Grubby Pup (EKA: Episode 09: Fuzzy Wuzzy, Wuzzy?) Gawain's Word: stuck Tiger Words: truck (EKA: Episode 14: Lionel's Great Escape Trick) Notes *"The Lucky Duck" is available as a book by the same name, written by Sarah Durkee. *The Big Bad Duck is an allusion to "The Big Bad Wolf" from "The Three Little Pigs". *This is the second time Lionel's shirt has orange stripes instead of orange. The first was in Touching the Moon. *This is the first time Leona's hair on her head and Cleo's eyes are different. Quotes *Busterfield: All right, that's enough. I don't want a cute little duck on my mind, anymore. Good-bye, duck. *Duck: 'Not as cute' is good enough. Thanks, Lionel. *Duck: Good-bye, three-dimensional world! *Gawain: And this is Gawain saying 'don't you get stuck.' *Duck: Oh, I am doomed to be cute forever. *Leona: Don't be sad, little duck. I'm really glad you're still cute. *Duck: (singing) I was a cream puff / Now I've got power. *Duck: (singing) Instead of nice, I'm being rude / And look who's back, the duck in black / And you'd better watch out / I'm in a 'fowl' mood. *Lionel: You've heard of the big, bad wolf. Well, stand back and get ready for the big, bad duck. *Boy: Mom, there's a statue with a duck coming out of the top of his head. *Mom: Why a duck? *Busterfield: (wearing Groucho Marx mustache and glasses) Why not! Ha ha ha ha. Come on, yuck it up. This is classic comedy! *Duck: I want power. I want respect. *Lionel: It's over! It's over! The cuteness is over! *Duck: It's over, all right. I am sick and tired of being nothing but cute. Cute all the time, cute! *Leona: I like cute duck books! *Leona: Shh. I'm sneaking up on my brother, Lionel. I'm gonna jump on him, and he doesn't even know it. Video Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Short "U" Episodes Category:Between the Lions Episodes Category:Episodes with Tiger Words Category:Vhs